Question: Express the percent as a decimal. $76.7\%$
Answer: $76.7$ percent = $76.7$ per cent = $76.7$ per hundred $76.7\% = \dfrac{76.7}{100}$ $\hphantom{76.7\%} = 0.767$ Another way to convert a percent to a decimal is to divide by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the left) and remove the percent sign.